<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Close for Comfort by notoriouswriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786882">Too Close for Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriouswriter/pseuds/notoriouswriter'>notoriouswriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FanFics no one asked for [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, S4E13, Sexual Tension, Sort Of, but bret is so obviously into jughead, i am not going to apologise, i don’t even like riverdale, i don’t know why i am doing this, just the way he looks at him says it all, probably irrelevant after s4e14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriouswriter/pseuds/notoriouswriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we go with a mediocrely written One-Shot no one asked for (well except for Michi, but that’s not the point).<br/>Here’s my interpretation of what happened between Jughead and Bret disappearing into the woods and Betty allegedly beating the life out of her boyfriend with a rock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jughead Jones/Bret Weston Wallis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FanFics no one asked for [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Close for Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michi+%28blame+him%21%21%29">Michi (blame him!!)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know what I am doing, I don’t even like Riverdale! The only reason I still watch Lakevalley is to make fun of the plot and the writing with a friend.<br/>Anyways, a bit ago we decided Bret was helplessly into Jughead and after last week’s episode this idea was born. I finished this at 3am last night so it is far from my best writing but it wasn’t supposed to be a quality piece.<br/>So, enjoy and blame Michi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gentlemen! Would you excuse us? Uh, the bunny and I have some unfinished business.” With these words Bret stepped closer to Jughead, phoney smile suddenly wiped off his face.<br/>
Only when he was much closer, way too close for comfort, Bret continued to speak, “You wanna settle this? Alright.” With a quick look back at his posse he then added, “Not here. Follow me,” and walked towards the more densely vegetated part of the forest.<br/>
Bret seemed to really know his way around these parts, he barely even paid attention to where he was stepping, and Jughead followed, suddenly feeling a little ridiculous in the bunny mask. With one swift motion he pulled it off and discarded it along the path.<br/>
In his mind, Jughead was trying to figure out how to overwhelm Bret in a physical fight. Sure, he had beaten him before but this time around the Stonewall snob had a clear advantage, he knew the terrain. So all that was left for the raven-haired, and admittedly daintier, boy was strategizing. If he could knock Bret down with a hefty blow to the jaw, he could keep the upper hand and-<br/>
He could not think any further because suddenly his foot got caught under a root and he landed face-first on the forest floor. A condescending laugh rang out of the general direction Bret was walking in, “Eating dirt, Forsythe? I knew getting kicked out of Stonewall would knock you down, but it seems it’s even worse than I imagined!” Without a word Jughead jumped back on his feet and grabbed Bret by his collar. “Listen up, Brutus.”, he almost spit into the others face, “You and your entitled-ass friends may have won this battle, but I’m going to win the war. Let me warn you, no matter what you think you might know, I will always be one step ahead of you. You will never even see it coming, but you will certainly feel it when it hits you and believe me, it will hit you.”<br/>
Another laugh escaped the mouth of the picture perfect private school kid, “Two can play at that game, Forsythe,” and with that he pushed Jughead’s back into a tree, mimicking the way Jughead’s hands held onto his collar. “It’s cute that you think you stand even the slightest of chances against the Quill and Skull. We own you, Forsythe. You will never escape. Welcome to your worst nightmare.”<br/>
Completely perplexed Jughead stared at Bret, whose face was just inches from his own at this very moment. The Serpent’s brain was wiped clean as he stood there, his body wedged in between the tree and a surprisingly tone Bret Weston Wallis. The air between them was almost electric, neither of them even dared to breathe, until finally, after what felt like an eternity, Bret closed the short distance between their faces and pressed his lips onto the shorter one’s.<br/>
To be fair, this came as a surprise to neither of them. From the day Jughead had moved into the dorm there had been undeniable chemistry between them, and despite the recent developments the handsome Arian snob stirred up some troubling feelings inside of him.<br/>
That is, in short, how they ended up jamming their tongues down each other’s throats in a dark forest. The kiss, of one could even call it that, was not sweet or gentle, it was hot, violent and messy, like an uncontrollable chemical fire. Their teeth were colliding and their hands were close to ripping apart their clothes. The penny-like taste of blood mixed with their spit after Jughead bit down onto Bret’s lower lip and lured an animalistic moan out of the blonde’s throat.<br/>
That was the precise moment Jughead finally got the upper hand in the situation. He pushed back, completely blindsiding Bret, and was now the one that pressed his snogging partner against a tree. His hands roamed around the taller one’s torso, looking for a way under the authentic tunic and cloak he was wearing but had no luck, so instead he let his hands wander to Bret’s backside. He let out a muffled moan and ground his hips against the other’s. As if on command, Bret finally let go of Jughead’s collar, sneaking his fingers under the seam of his shirt. The raven haired boy felt shivers running through his whole body, originating from Bret’s fingertips on his bare skin.<br/>
After a while, Jughead pulled his lips off of Bret’s and started trailing kisses and small bites along his jaw and down his neck. Not being able to contain himself, the blonde whimpered, “Forsythe, I- “, only to be interrupted by the shorter one growling against his skin, “Shut up or I’ll bite harder.” A stifled sound of arousal escaped Bret’s throat as Jughead bit down on what seemed to be an especially sensitive spot on his neck, which prompted him to suck and nibble around there for a little longer, certain to be leaving a hickey.<br/>
Apparently, that was too much for the taller one, because suddenly moaned deeply and grabbed Jughead’s face, looking at his dishevelled hair, beanie close to falling off, the wild expression in his eyes and his kiss swollen lips, before once more connecting their mouths.<br/>
This time, though just as hungry and passionate, they did not set out to hurt each other while kissing. This kiss, much more resembling a kiss in the usual sense of the word, was all-encompassing, wiped everything around them out of existence, until it was just them and nothing else Just them, impossibly close to each other yet wanting to be even closer. All those months, all this back and forth, everything built up to this one, all-consuming climax and it was breath taking.<br/>
They would probably have gone onto a lot more intimate things, but just when Bret was lucid enough to start unbuckling Jughead’s pants, an all too familiar voice rang through their bubble of lust and deep seated need, “So this is what happens behind closed doors at Stonewall Prep?” It almost looked like they were hit by a lightning when they jumped apart, painfully aware of what had just happened, what they had just done.There she was stood, expression unreadable and a big rock in her hand, and Jughead felt like his heart dropped into a bottomless pit. He could barely convince his larynx to form sounds, so it took him a few moments before he could speak again. What he said was barely audible and yet to him it was as loud as a bone shattering scream. “B-Betty?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>